El Goonish Shive Theories
This page exists for fans to write down their theories about the comic. Lord Tedd isn't evil, but is being corrupted by an alternate universe version of Damien *In Tedd's dream, part of the text translates to "The master of fire shall inherit the earth. My very presence eats away at your flesh." This is while Tedd transforms into beserk Lord Tedd. *Damien has been referred to as a master of fire. *Lord Tedd has been seen looking calm and sane. *The goo may have been sent by Lord Tedd while being influenced by Damien. Beta Tedd is the Evil one, Not Lord Tedd *All the information we know about Lord Tedd comes from Beta Tedd *Nioi has said that the gang is wrong about Lord Tedd Tedd's mother is in France, and taught Nanase and Susan magic *Tedd has said that last time her checked his mother was in Europe *The girls said they learned Magic in France *Tedd has been known to glow *An interesting recent addition to this... Tedd's father DID mention that he knows immortals... And the elves in the comics on the 24th-27thish have one male and one female. The female one could be Tedd's mother, I guess... Although that DOES mean that Tedd is half-elf. Hmm. Can someone check if any of the alternate universe Tedds have pointy ears? I'm sure Lord Tedd's ones are slightly pointier, which may or may not confirm this idea. *I would like to point out that an elf is someone who is half-immortal, so if that was Tedd's mom he would be an elf not a half-elf as those two stated that they were immortals. Though the fact that it is explained in a Q&A that Tedd's mom is Mrs. Kitsune's sister not her step sister and the fact that Mrs. Kitsune isn't an immortal we can deduce that this theory is inaccurate. *The two characters in the Feb 27th 2009 comic mentioned above are confirmed immortals not elves so the original editor either made an error in terminology or thought elves were a type of immortal and that the French Immortals were elves therefore the first fault in the theory is due to that error and would be valid if not for the second fault. Nioi is actually Tedd. *Nioi's skin patterns are purple. The only other body part which has ever been purple in EGS is Tedd's hair. *Nioi's form is extremely similar to those which Tedd has created for the TF gun. *The gun is known to malfunction frequently, as shown in Sister. Tedd therefore has potential to be trapped in another form. *Nioi has access to interdimensional travel. Therefore, she (once he?) could have originated in a world not yet introduced. **But that would beg the question of the nature of Kaoli since there is normally only one duplicate per universe. **If Kaoli is a duplicate of Nioi and Nioi is actually a Tedd from an unknown universe then Kaoli is a second duplicate of a Tedd in addition to the largely unchanged duplicate that exists in the Second Life Universe. Assuming Kaoli is native to the Second Life Universe it begs the question of how she coexists with the other Tedd. ***Were Nioi to come from another reality, she would not truly be a duplicate of anyone. ****If Nioi is a Tedd from a different reality she is by definition a duplicate of the Main Universe Tedd. To clarify, an alternate universe version of a character is referred to as a duplicate of the main universe character. However, it does not mean that the duplicate of a character is created from the main universe character. For example the Second Life Universe Ellen is a duplicate of the main universe Elliot despite not being created from the Main Universe Elliot. The Main Universe Ellen is also a duplicate of the Main Universe Elliot but she was created from the Main Universe Elliot. Category:Browse